


I Care

by Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here (orphan_account)



Category: Futurama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here
Relationships: Bender Rodriguez/Turanga Leela





	I Care

It wasn;t like him at all

(postin this to finish later and so it's not deleted.


End file.
